Who Are You
by SadieStone
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, stronger willed, kind hearted and all around good person, has a bit of a problem. Under the care of two unknown teenagers, he goes upon a long and dangerous adventure with them. But is there something that the teens aren't telling the Jedi? Who are the teens? What is their connection to the beautiful Duchess Satine? Written by SonOfKenobi234 and SadieStone. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo! This is SadieStone here, and I am writing this story in collab with SonOfKenobi234. If you are reading this on SonOfKenobi's I am in Collab with SadieStone (obviously) even though it's Sadie whose written all of this in bold that you're reading :D**_ _(Laugh it up)_ _ **(SOK is the one in only Italics, by the way. I'm cooler so I get to write in Bold AND Italics :D)**_ _(I hate you beasty)_

 _ **We have been working on this story for more than a year now, and have been working hard! We go to the same school, and are even in the same grade, and we beg all of you to please understand that if you see another copy of this story it is only being posted by SonOfKenobi234 and SadieStone, NO ONE ELSE. If you see a Story LIKE this, but multiple things are changed, it might be alright, but please message one of us so we can be sure that is it not a copy with a few changes. Thank you so much! Please enjoy!**_

He cried out in pain as the whip connected with his back. He fell to his knees, the electricity too high to bear. He cried out again as it cracked against him once more. His was only hit twice, but the power was intense, and he couldn't control the pain. "Look at you…" A wheezy voice chuckled. "So weak. _Pathetic_." He couldn't reply as a foot connected with his stomach. He gasped for air as it was knocked out of him. "What happened to the great powerful Master Jedi?" Grievous wheezed, laughing.

He couldn't speak. His pain constricted his throat. He watched as his attacker raised the whip once more.

" _No!"_

His eyes closed. He blacked out.

As Obi-Wan fell to the side, the pain overwhelming him and knocking him out cold, two people jumped from the vents, and knocked away General Grievous.

"Kenobi. Kenobi!" One of the people said, his voice was male, slightly distorted behind his mask. He shook the man lightly, only earning a groan telling him the Jedi was still alive.

"Just grab him!" The second person said, the voice female behind her mask. "We'll treat him back on the ship." Nodding, the male grabbed Kenobi as carefully as he could and they both ran as fast as they could, back to their ship.

As they sat next to where Kenobi lay, they both removed their helmets. "What are we gonna do?" The female asked. "He'll have so many questions, telling us he needs to get back to Coruscant."

He male wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure it out. Even if we have to tell him the truth."

They nodded to each other and walked back to the front, letting the medical droid take over.


	2. The Saviors

_**Okay, I'ma phrase this again, This is written by both SonOfKenobi234 and SadieStone. We've both worked equally hard on this and will do our best to keep this entertaining, and something good to read.**_

 _ **We do not own Star Wars of any sort or series!**_ _(though sometimes we did but Disney beat us to it lol)_

 _Obi-Wan's POV_

I woke up, my head pounding, my chest heavy. I tried to sit up, but my world spun faster, forcing me to lie back down. My comlink beeped over and over again, suddenly shocking me into realizing it had been going of the entire time I was awake. Groaning, I hit the button and groaned again - this time mentally - "Obi-Wan!" Anakin sighed with relief, his image appearing. "Hi" I replied. "Obi-Wan are you okay? Where are you? Where's Grievous?" "Woah, Anakin, slow down" I groaned, sitting up again, this time ignoring the world spinning around me. "Question one: I don't think so. Question two: I have absolutely no idea. Question three: No idea. I don't even think I'm on his ship anymore."

"Not on his ship?" Anakin demanded. "What do you mean." I flinched as the memory came back to me. No one had any clue that I was being tortured by Grievous. Blast it.

"Uh, Nothing" I tried, but I knew it wouldn't work. Anakin was too blasted persistent.

"Obi-Wan" He warned.

"Oh, Anakin, I don't remember!" I groaned, placing a hand to my head. It was pounding harder and harder with each attempt to remember.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, worriedly.

"Ask me again when the world stops spinning and my head doesn't feel like the entire galaxy is on it" I grunted.

"Now sarcasm is one thing I almost never hear from you." Another voice said. I flinched.

"Oh, you guys are there too?"

"We're all worried of where you are Obi-Wan" Windu replied.

"Welp. I'm on a ship. Relatively small. There's a medical droid here almost begging me to lay back down, and it's flying relatively smoothly considering I hear fighting, or the fighting is my imagination." I shrugged. "Can never tell which, really." I rubbed the back of my neck, but paused when I felt a prick of pain. "What-"

"You were injured, sir" The droid said, removing my hand from the back of my neck. "A piece of metal is lodged in your neck. It's too deep to remove on here. Please, don't mess with it." I nodded, and then winced and Plo Koon exclaimed.

"You were injured? Obi-Wan Kenobi, what happened to you?"

"Well, you obviously don't believe me when I said _I don't remember!_ " I replied. They all deflated.

"I apologize." Plo said, solemnly.

"It's alright" I replied. I looked to the droid. "Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"You are aboard the _Jedi Hunter_ " The droid replied.

"The _Jedi Hunter_?" I asked, slightly worried. The droid turned and replied. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't try to run. We're not here to hurt you. They're the ones who saved you."

And the droid left.

I stared at the comlink until the droid returned, with two different people, one male, one female. The male had shortish longish dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. Almost 6 foot in size, he was, um, well built, but not.

The female had bright blonde hair, all the way down to her hips and striking blue eyes. Her height reached almost above that of the male, but just a bit shorter. Her eyes reminded him of someone...

"Kenobi" The male said, "I'm glad to see you are awake."

The female scoffed. "Don't be so stiff, Jed. He's not gonna hurt you. Especially in his state." She came forwards and reached behind his neck, her fingers running lightly over the metal in his neck. "The wound is slowly closing around the metal. We have to get it out soon. His advanced healing will make it problematic."

"Wait, advanced healing?" I demanded. "What advanced healing?"

Both of them laughed. "You've got a lot to learn, Kenobi." The male said, finally coming forwards. He reached out and grabbed my comlink, but I was bit too weak to stop him. "Hello, Jedi Knights." Jed - that's what I think that girl called him - said to the comlink.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, worriedly.

"My name is Jedediah" He introduced himself. "You can call me Jed. I am the captain-"

" _Ahem,_ " the girl glared.

" _Co-Captain_ of the _Jedi Hunter_." He corrected himself. "And this is my sister-" She grabbed the comlink from him and gave them all a big ol' smile that made me smile as well.

"Hi. My name is Makaleana, but you can call me Maka. I am the other Co-Captain of the _Jedi Hunter_. Jed is my brother, a bit older than I am."

"Question, younglings." Master Yoda said.

"Yes?" Maka asked, ignoring Jed's exclamation that he was fifteen. "The ship's name, _Jedi Hunter_ it is?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Jed replied. "Might I ask your point?"

Maka slapped her brother upside the head. "He means: Obi-Wan is a Jedi. He has no idea where he is. He's aboard a ship called the _**Jedi**_ _**Hunter**_. Ring a bell?" Maka asked sarcastically Jed make an _O_ shape with his mouth.

"To answer your mostly unspoken question, this ship is named that because we are Bounty Hunters, but…" Jed moved his cloak, showing two different jedi lightsabers. Maka also moved her cloak, but all they saw on her was a lightsaber and a blaster.

"Trained with the Force, you are not" Master Yoda said. "Have lightsabers, you do. Why?"

"We never said we didn't have the Force at all, Master Yoda." Jed said. He lifted his hand and both his lightsabers came from their holders. Maka did the same, her blaster hit coming to touch the edge tip of her lightsaber in an X like shape. Jed's connected at the end forming a duel bladed lightsaber.

"We are trained with the force, but we've been carefully trained. We grew up in a… _Careful_ home." Jed coughed.

"We couldn't exactly go to a Jedi Temple. It would… Complicate things for us." Maka said, awkwardly. Then, both of them snapped out of whatever they'd been doing. "Okay! Back to business. Jedi, we can't tell you where we are going, because we don't know if we are being tracked. We have to be careful. We'll contact you as soon as we are _positive_ that Obi-Wan is safe."

I frowned. "Why would I matter?" I asked.

"Because you just do," Jed shrugged.

Maka laughed and said "It's because you're important to our employer. We were… Paid-" I didn't miss how she hesitated on _Paid_ , "-To come and find you. Don't worry, it isn't by a bad person. Actually, I think you rather know our payer quite well..."

"Too well if you ask me" Jed muttered.

"Jed, stop being a sour puss." Maka snapped. She then calmed. "Sorry" She apologized.

"No worries" Jed replied, ruffling his 'younger' sister's hair.

The ship suddenly jolted. "Wha-" I started, but the comlink flickered and showed another.

Count Dooku.

"Makaleana. Jedediah. What is taking you two so long? I'll reduce your pay if you do not get here faster" He said, threateningly.

"Our pay?" Jed demanded.

"We're not-" Maka started, but he cut her off.

"I know you're trying to give the Jedi and Master Kenobi a sense of comfort, but it won't work. You are both Force trained Bounty Hunters after all."

"But we weren't trained by you!" Maka replied, her voice sharp and commanding. As though she was used to having to be strict and proper. Not like a Bounty Hunter…

"I never said you were, but you were hired by me. Now hurry along. My cruiser is waiting just outside your window." and he disappeared.

 _ **Okay, so this story is strange, but both SOK and I agree that we love it enough to put it up. Please take the time to review it so we know if this is anything good, and if you don't want to, that's fine as well! Warm wishes for a wonderful day from both SOK and I (SadieStone) and thank you for reading!**_ _(including me!)_ _ **Yes yes, including SOK over there.**_ _(i'm right in front of you, technically it's correctly said "up there") (and to my readers a lot of time, and also a lot of research was done over the course we took of writing this story so enjoy)_


End file.
